


Summer Heat and Summer Nights

by MorningStorm



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strong T rating for the fact that nudity is one of the central themes and focuses of this story (no sex though). Wendy/Bebe Femslash. Wendy is uncomfortable with the fact that Bebe doesn't mind being without clothes around her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat and Summer Nights

"Bebe, why? Why must you do that?" Wendy asked with frustration.

"Why not? It's fucking hot and my dad hasn't put the air conditioner in yet," the blonde girl responded, taking a seat on her couch in front of a fan that was blowing on the high setting.

"Well then, let's put the air conditioner in right now by ourselves," Wendy suggested.

"My dad's the only one who can do the heavy lifting," Bebe replied.

"Bebe, please, just this once… Put some clothes on?" Wendy pleaded, her face turning red.

"Why should I?" Bebe retorted, "We're friends, it's no big deal. We're both girls, it's not like I have anything you don't have." That was sort of a lie, given that Bebe's breasts were substantially larger than Wendy's.

Wendy groaned and sat down at the opposite end of the couch as Bebe. Wendy didn't want Bebe to know how much it excited her to see her without any clothes on, but it was just so damn hard to hide that excitement in summertime when Bebe would strip naked to stay cool in the heat and humidity. Wendy could handle Bebe wearing very little clothing or even just a towel, but when she had an unrestricted view of her private areas, it made her sweat profusely with anxiety and excitement.

Bebe turned on the TV, so Wendy now had the moving pictures on the screen to distract her from Bebe's body. They watched Family Guy for a while until the first commercial break came on and Bebe laid down on her back, resting her head and her blonde curls on Wendy's lap.

"Bebe," Wendy groaned, feeling her mouth grow dry with nervousness as she looked up and away from her best friend's breasts, "It's kind of awkward to sit here when you lay on me with your boobs jiggling."

"Yeesh, get over it Wendy," Bebe exclaimed "Don't be so insecure about your body. Living life in the nude is great, you should try it sometime!"

Wendy was wearing a purple tank top and black shorts that were very short. That was plenty cool enough for her.

"It's just a bit uncomfortable for me to see you naked," Wendy protested.

"We've been best friends since we were five, sweetie," Bebe remarked, looking up at Wendy, "That's almost twelve years now, for me it's uncomfortable that I haven't seen you naked."

"What if your parents come home and see this?" Wendy asked.

"They won't," Bebe said, waving her hand in the air as if it was nothing, "They're at work for another four or five hours at least."

Secretly, Wendy loved seeing Bebe naked, mostly because she had been in love with her now for several years. It got her excited and nervous, but she disliked being around Bebe when she was naked because she was terrified of her finding out about Wendy's feelings for her if she was ever caught checking out Bebe's body.

Wendy had come to know Bebe's body quite well over the years as Bebe not only spent a lot of time being casually nude during hot weather, but also had no hang-ups about changing in front of Wendy.

Bebe turned onto her belly, putting her feet up in the air and resting her head on both hands between her cheeks. Now Wendy could see her perfect ass in all its glory, which of course made her more nervous.

"Wendy," Bebe began in a sing-songy voice, "Will you come over to watch fireworks next week with me during fourth of July."

"Sure Bebe," Wendy replied, trying to ignore her attraction to Bebe since trying to get her to put anything on would be futile.

"Thanks," Bebe said, getting up to hug Wendy.

"Bebe, no hugs unless you're dressed!"

"Okay, okay," Bebe conceded, sounding slightly disappointed.

About a week a later, the night of the fourth of July, Wendy walked over to Bebe's house. It was an unusually cool night for that time of year, so maybe Bebe wouldn't feel the need to be naked tonight, Wendy thought. When she knocked on the door and Bebe answered, Wendy realized that that thought was wrong.

"Come on in, Wendy," Bebe said, greeting her best friend with full frontal nudity.

"Are you kidding? It's so cool out," Wendy sighed, knowing she couldn't reason with Bebe to get dressed.

"Don't worry about it Wendy," Bebe said, "Come on, you're a little late, the fireworks are going to start soon."

Bebe led Wendy upstairs to her room and showed Wendy her open window. Outside on her roof was a blanket they could sit on where they'd have a perfect view of the fireworks.

"Come on, Wendy," Bebe grabbed her hand and pulled her through the window.

"Aren't you worried someone will see you up here?" Wendy asked as she took her seat next to Bebe.

"Nah, it's too dark," Bebe shrugged.

"And your parents?"

"Out partying with the other adults in South Park. They'll be gone till midnight, maybe later."

"Bebe, why did you invite me over tonight when we could've gone to Heidi and Kenny's party?" Wendy asked. Ever since Heidi and Kenny had gotten into a relationship they had thrown the best parties in South Park.

"I just… wanted to spend some alone time with you," Bebe replied, a bit shyly. Bebe wasn't shy about very much so Wendy was intrigued.

"We spend time together all the time," Wendy remarked.

"Yeah, well… Special alone time," Bebe inched closer to Wendy, trying to be discreet about it, "Besides I can't be naked and comfortable at parties. I can't be myself… Unless I'm around you and only you."

"Oh…" Wendy said, "Bebe I-"

"Wendy, I love you," Bebe said seriously, interrupting her friend.

Wendy was silent for a moment as she looked into Bebe's eyes, watching the wind lightly ruffle her curly blonde hair. There was deep sincerity in them.

"Before you get mad," Bebe began "I know you don't feel the same, but I just hoped I could get you to accept me as I am now… Just… Please let me be nude and be next to you for one more time, then I'll always wear clothes whenever we see each other again, I promise. Just let me pretend for a night. You're my best friend, please be understanding!" Bebe pleaded and began to cry softly.

"But Bebe, I love you too," Wendy said, giving her a comforting pat on the back, "I just get nervous when you're nude because you're fucking hot and I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you found me checking you out."

Bebe reached over and gave Wendy a passionate hug. Wendy blushed as Bebe's breasts rubbed up against her and felt around her blonde hair with her hands.

"Wendy… Do you wanna give it a try now?" Bebe asked shyly.

"Give what a try?"

"Nudity?" Bebe smiled intently at Wendy.

"Yeah, I guess," Wendy said quietly.

Wendy stood up on Bebe's roof and began removing her clothes as Bebe watched intently.

"Wow, you look amazing," Bebe said as Wendy took her seat next to her now that they were both undressed.

"Can… Can we cuddle?" Wendy asked.

"I was about to ask you that!" Bebe exclaimed as she slid over next to Wendy and put her head on her shoulder. Bebe put her arm around Wendy's bare belly.

Wendy held Bebe and felt her heart race with joy and excitement. The fireworks soon began and the two of them sat there and watched them as they held each other on Bebe's roof, letting the cool summer night breeze blow against their bodies.


End file.
